Weird"
by Wren Martin
Summary: This is a song fic set in Future Trunks' timeline! (Yes it has Gohan in it Goma Ryu=) This is just an awsome song!! So please red & review=)


This idea just came to me while I was organizing my CD collection. I listened to the lyrics of this song, and this just came to me! This has nothing to do with my other story "The Saiyan Princess (although I'm planning to do a similar story) This is during Future Trunks timeline. So enjoy J and please review!!

[SONG LYRICS]

"SPOKEN WORDS"

(THOUGHTS)

"Weird"

[Isn't it Weird, isn't it strange]

"Oh no! I'm too late" (The whole city's destroyed) Trunks landed on the top of one of the only buildings standing.

[Even though we're just two strangers on this runaway train]

Trunks felt a familiar Ki, and looked up as Gohan landed beside him. They flew down to the city, and began to look for survivors. After an exhausting search the came up empty handed. (If only I could have been here, maybe I could have done something!) Gohan thought anger rising again. "Come on Trunks, let's get out of here.

[We're both trying to find a place in the sun]

"You guys are just in time for dinner!" Bulma said cheerfully. Then stopped in her tracks when she saw the grim expressions on the Saiyans faces. The ate dinner in silence neither Saiyan doing much more then pick at their food. Then Gohan excused himself, and went outside. Trunks soon followed.

[We've lived in the shadows, but doesn't everyone]

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lightening surrounded Trunks. "Come on Trunks your almost there!" Gohan shouted at Trunks. (He's so close!) Gohan frowned as Trunks collapsed panting (I hope this is enough) Gohan continued to watch Trunks as he staggered to his feet determined to try again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" (I have this feeling that I don't have alot of time left) He reached up, and touched his shoulder where his arm used to be.

[Isn't it strange, how we all feel a little bit weird sometimes]

Gohan turned back, and looked at Trunk's unconscious body. (You'll understand someday) He smiled (We'll meet again Trunks…)

[Isn't it hard, standing in the rain]

"Gohan?!" Trunks at up suddenly. "Oh no he went on his own, and I can't feel his energy!" He stood up, "I have to find him" As he took off for the ruined city it began to rain. 

[You're on the verge of going crazy, and your hearts in pain]

"Where could he be?" Trunks was beginning to become frantic. Then suddenly he spotted him laying face down in a puddle. "Gohan!" He rushed to the ground, and turned him over on to his back.

[No one can hear, though your screaming so loud] 

(How could this have happened!) "Gohan no!!" He sobbed (I'll get them for this!!) "GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He felt the anger swelling inside of him. "Gohan!!!!!!!!" He stood up and clutched his fist so hard they began to bleed. "He was my only friend, how could they do this" He could practically feel his blood begin to boil. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Then in a flash of light he turned into a super Saiyan. He held such a furry within him the Earth began to shake with his newfound power.

[You feel all alone in a faceless crowd]

"AHHHHHHHHHH" he then fell to the ground. (How could this happen, we were sitting together, and laughing just an hour ago we were sitting together, and laughing, and now…………… and now he's gone!) Still in Super Saiyan mode Trunks lifted Gohan's lifeless body, and headed for home.

[Isn't it strange how we all feel a little bit weird sometimes]

"MOM!!" Trunks yelled as he landed in front of his house. "What's with all the noise Trunks, I'm right here. Bulma walked out side, and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god" She rushed over to Trunks and exclaimed "What happened Trunks? Is Gohan….." She trailed off then it suddenly occurred to her "Trunks….. You're a Super Saiyan!" (Vegita would be proud…….) "The androids attached, and he knocked me out, and went, and fought! They killed him mom!" New tears started to run down Trunks' checks. "I'm so sorry Trunks……" She trailed off, and pulled Trunks into a tight embrace.

[Sitting on the side waiting for a sign hoping that my luck will change]

(It's been three years.. I can't believe he died..) Trunks thought with a frown. (They've killed so many more… I don't know how much more I can bare..) With that he flew out his window.

[Reaching for a hand that could understand, someone who feels the same]

Trunks landed softly on the ground, and walked up to the grave. He had buried Gohan by a tree in the area where they had liked to spar. (What can I do Gohan I can't sit back, and watch it any more. I need you! Mom will never understand…] He sat next to Gohan's grave lost in thought for quite a long time. "Well I better go before mom gets worried!" And with that he was off.

[When you live in a cookie cutter world, when you're different you can't win]

"Is that the best you've got boy?" Android 17 shouted as he threw him into another wall. Trunks let out a groan as he passed out.

[So you don't stand out, but you don't fit in…….. Weird]

"I think I'm ready to go back in the past now mom" Trunks said as Bulma tended to his wounds. "I know son, I know!"

[Sitting on the side waiting for a side hoping that my luck will change

Reaching for a hand that can understand, someone who feels the same

When you live in a cookie cutter world, when you're different you can't win

So you don't stand out, but you don't fit in………….. Weird]

He looked around at all of them trying to keep a smile from coming to his face. (Wow, I made it) The Z fighters looked back in shock at the boy who had just defeated Freeza, and his father.

[Isn't it strange how we all feel a little bit weird

Strange how we all get a little bit

Strange, cause we all get a little bit weird sometimes….]

The End….

So was that as bad as I think it is? Well let me know what you think! Please don't flame me, unless you must! Can you guess who that song is by?? (I'll bet Goma Ryu knows!! lol) I will force my self to get out new chapters of "The Saiyan Princess, & "Goten where's my car?" Next weekend. So until then Ja Ne

J Kura Briefs J


End file.
